Timeless Love
by Watashi wa Ame desu
Summary: Love knows no boundaries... Even if time separates them apart, destiny will draw them closer. They may found love at the wrong time, they know they have the right love. HISTORICAL/MODERN. PLEASE LEAVE ME A REVIEW! Summary now available inside.
1. The Phone Call

**Note: This story is inspired by me not finding a good one to read after reading a lot of stories and my imagination running wild. Pairing is requested by my female counterpart, who has no name yet, a.k.a. my mischievous side. LOL.**

**Actually, I just made up my female counterpart now since I'm lonely. Would anyone be gracious enough to name her? *smiles***

* * *

**Summary: **

**Timeless Love is a story where two different people separated by time found love. Meaning, the other one lives at around early to mid twentieth century while the other one lives at the present time. It was because of a magical antique telephone that brought them together. The only problem is...will they ever meet? Will their love blooms or remained as what it is at first and fades as time passes by?**

* * *

**The Phone Call**

* * *

A young man in his mid teens with short, spiky, black hair stepped in as the huge gate that lead to a historical mansion opened itself. Said man had a fair complexion. He was wearing a pair of knee length black and white shorts, round neck light gray T-shirt under black vest, and a pair of navy blue converse shoes.

Hefting his bag on his back, the teen sauntered inside as he pulled his wheeled trunk with him. He was half way through when a man meet him and helped him with his luggage.

The man had similar physical appearances as the teen he was escorting in the mansion, only his hair was past shoulder-length long tied by a blue ribbon at the base of his neck, and was wearing a business suit.

Once inside the mansion's living room, teen settled his bag on the peach-colored sofa and asked the man. "Where's the kitchen?"

"To your right, Sasuke." replied the man.

The teen named Sasuke nodded his thanks and turned his back on the man.

But, before Sasuke could reach the kitchen, the older of the two said, "I'll bring your things in your room upstairs."

Without looking back, Sasuke said, "Thanks, Itachi-nii."

And with that, the man, which was Sasuke's older brother, Itachi, gathered the bag on the sofa and went upstairs with a little haste as the trunk was a tad bit heavy.

The mansion was built around the year 1901 by a man from Senju family who designed and helped building it.

It was used as a secret base of operation before by the military force of America during First and Second World War.

Years after that, the time's Lord Senju's great granddaughter inherited the mansion and married a noble man from Uzumaki family. And after a generation, it was passed down to their only child who married a Namikaze, a commoner.

Despite being a commoner, this Namikaze man gained the respect of people around the globe after running as president of Japan and won the election. For the lack of better words, the man was the best president so far, but sadly, he died young and early unexpectedly.

And, due to some circumstances, the mansion was sold out after a year or so of hearing in the court, and Uchiha Itachi, a businessman, was the lucky one who brought the historical place.

Itachi, being the good brother to his younger brother as he was, took his time on unpacking Sasuke's things and placing them in their proper places before going down to find his sibling.

Sasuke was wondering in the living room and was marvelling the grand chandellier when Itachi got down. The teen found an old telephone atop a nightstand made of redwood at the corner. Walking towards it, Sasuke grabbed the receiver as soon as he was standing in front of it.

"It's broken." said Itachi suddenly, startling his brother as he closed the distance between them.

The phone was still held up by Sasuke's left hand and told Itachi that he was not testing it but merely feeling it since it was his first time encountering an antique telephone.

The man in business suit only smiled at the teen with closed eyes and walked away, saying, "I have to go back to work. Be back before dinner."

Sasuke watched as his brother opened the slightly ajar right side of the door, stepped through it, and closed it with a soft click of the knob. Letting out a breath, Sasuke placed the receiver back on its proper place when it rang. His eyes widened a little, not expecting the telephone to ring. Thinking that Itachi must be making a fun of him, Sasuke followed the black wire from the old phone with his sight down until it vanished under the white see-through cloth. He duck a little and lifted up the cloth only to find that the line was cut and the telephone was not supposed to be working anymore.

The telephone had stopped ringing for a moment, and then it rang once again as Sasuke stood straight, staring ahead.

Now, the teen was freaking out inside. There's no way a ghost is real, he thought. So, gathering all his scattered courage, he answered the call.

"Hello?"

**"Hello?"** a voice; soft and gentle, answered back.

Sasuke was frozen, his mind went blank.

**"Hello?" **the voice repeated uncertainly. **"Uhm...is-is somebody there? I-if not, I'm going to hung u-"**

"Wait!" Sasuke blurted out, cutting the person from the other line. He did not know what made him, but he just can not bring himself to let the person go. As though he was enchanted by the soft, gentle, and with a feminine touch voice, and inspite of the fact that he might be talking to a ghost that used to lived in the mansion before, Sasuke steeled himself and asked, "What's your name?"

There was a moment of complete silence from the other line before the person answered.

He said, **"Naruto. Senju Naruto."**


	2. A Piece To a Puzzle

**Note: Sorry if the first chapter is short. It was just on a whim that's why. This second chapter is longer that the first one, though it still short for me. Anyway, I just hope you're fine with that 'cause it's my limit for this chapter.**

**And, thanks for the alerts, favs, and reviews. This is a Sasuke x Naruto pairings, so if you don't like I'm not forcing you to continue reading, but I'm inviting you to at least give it a try. : )**

* * *

**A Piece To a Puzzle**

* * *

Sasuke and Itachi stood before the antique telephone with the former staring squarely at the latter. Itachi could only raise his eyebrows in incredulity at what his younger brother had told him.

"You don't believe me." stated Sasuke.

Shaking his head, Itachi replied, "No, I don't, little one."

The teen scowled at the last two words Itachi had said, but said nothing to that matter. Instead, he insisted that his so called antique telephone incident was true.

But of course, Itachi did not believe anything. And, as if a proof, he pulled the cable that connects to the phone out and showed to Sasuke that it was cut and the phone was broken since long before he was even born.

"B-but...how? It worked yesterday!" Sasuke insisted.

"Sasuke...you must've dreamed of it." Itachi told him. "Anyway, I have to go to work now. See you, little one." he tap Sasuke on his right shoulder and walked pass him.

Turning on his heel, Sasuke exclaimed, "Stop calling me that, nii-san!"

When the door closed, the teen let out an exasperating sigh as he ruffled his hair and stared at the old telephone. "I must be so tired yesterday after a long travel from England."

With another sigh, Sasuke left the living room and went outside to the garden.

To say the garden was bare would be an understatement, because it was not bare but no plants were living, no flowers were blooming; only wild grass that was almost as tall as Sasuke's knee. Frowning a little at the sight, the teen went back inside to his room, grabbed his android phone that was on his bed, and dial a number.

Sasuke waited the call to connect before bringing the phone to his left ear.

**"Hi, this is Yamanaka Flower Shop. How may I help you?"** someone, a female, said from the other line.

"Ino." answered Sasuke back, receiving only silence for three seconds before the female from the other line, Ino, bit back a delightful squeal.

**"Sa-sasuke?"**

"Yes. It's me."

**"O-oh. It's been so long. I thought you won't call me.**"

"I'm not calling you, Ino. I'm calling to your shop. This is your shop's number, right?" he corrected the receiver of his call.

Sasuke heard a strained chuckle. **"Ah, right! So! What type of flower are you going to buy? We have white, red, and peach roses, holland lily, white orchids, and et cetera. Anything you like?"**

"I'm not buying, sorry. Though, I want your services."

**"Se-service?"**

"Yes. Can you send some of your staff here and fix the garden? There's only wild grass growing in there, so I want it all out and to replace with whatever kind of flowers."

**"Of course! Just give me the address and we'll be there in twenty five minutes."**

"Thank you."

Meanwhile, Itachi was going on a series of paperwork in his office, reading all the reports regarding their company's statistics and some proposals he had receive yesterday. After finishing half of them, he placed it in an empty box under his table while the unread ones at the left side of his table. He then leaned back on his swivel chair to stretch his back and spun it in counter clockwise directions and stopped, facing the aquarium that had red, yellow, and blue betta fishes to his right. Just then, there was a knock on his office door and said, "Enter."

The doorknob turned and clicked, and the door opened smoothly. Peeking inside was a man around Itachi's age with short, unkempt, dark hair, well-defined eyelashes, fair-skinned, and relatively broad nose. He wore the standard black suit with the Uchiha family crest, which resembled a white fan with its upper half in the color of red like a crescent moon, on his left light blue collar. The man, a relative of Itachi and Sasuke, closed the door and walked farther inside until he was standing in front of Itachi's table.

"Itachi." The man said to Itachi who had yet turned to the visitor. Stretching out his right hand that held a brown folder, he told Itachi that he finally found the file of a certain person they were looking for.

Itachi, after half a second of stillness, glanced sideways at the outstretched hand that had the folder and turned his swivel chair to finally face the man. Taking the folder, he said, "Thank you, Shisui."

The now named Shisui watched Itachi as the latter opened the folder and read the contents. He then noticed the numerous unread files on Itachi's table and snorted in amusement. The action did not past Itachi though.

"Please, don't you ever dare to start, Shisui." Itachi mumbled; still reading the file.

"I'm not." Shisui said indignantly, though there was humour in it.

Itachi only gave Shisui a half-hearted glare and resumed on reading.

Rolling his eyes, Shisui said, "Loosen up a little, will you? I don't know what's with this guy, but it's making you grumpy. I don't like. It makes me scared of you." he sensed that Itachi had stopped reading and stilled. _Gotcha!_ He thought with a lopsided smirk.

"I know you enjoy seeing me in a difficult situation, Shisui, so bug off."

Shisui shrugged. "Nah, whatever. Why are you so desperate to find this guy? I mean he was reported as dead when he was born, his mom died of child birth, and his dad…" he trailed off, seeming to forget how the father died. He looked up at the ceiling as he brought his arms up behind his head and thought for a moment before asking, "How did the father die, anyway?"

Looking up, Itachi answered. "There was fire in the hospital. And you know the boy is alive. This file-" he held the folder up. "-you gave me is proof enough."

"Ah, you're right. But, where do we find him?"

Itachi dropped the folder on his table as he leaned back on his chair. "I don't know." He sighed. "but let's start with the last orphanage he had been before he was adopted."

Later that night, Itachi found his self dining with his younger brother, Sasuke, who had been so quiet. Itachi knew Sasuke since the latter was so young to understand how the world revolves. The teen was not so talkative, but he always converse with the older man. So, finding the younger ever so quiet made Itachi know that something was up with his brother.

"What is it?" Itachi prompted without looking at Sasuke as he took a piece of chicken from the bowl of chicken stew with vegetables.

Looking up at his brother, Sasuke said, "Nothing. Just…thinking…about the garden."

"Garden?" Itachi inquired interestingly as he returned his brother gaze.

"Yes. I had call Yamanaka's Flower Shop to fix it, because the back yard was so bare." The teen replied and took a spoonful of food.

Itachi hummed in response as he, too, ate his food. He knew well that ther was something else, so trying his guess, he said, "There's more. Is it about that phone call?"

He knew that there was no way out when it came to Itachi, so, reluctantly, Sasuke replied with a yes.

"Sasuke, stop thinking over such thing." The man reprimanded the teen lightly.

Sasuke halted his eating and frowned at his plate. "But… I think it's really real, nii-san. I mean…he told me his name and described to me how he looks like."

Closing his eyes briefly, Itachi decided to just humour Sasuke. "So, what does he looks like?"

"Well, he said he has short and spiky blonde hair, blue eyes, and slightly tanned skin. He said hes sixteen years old."

At that, Itachi froze, which went unnoticed by Sasuke. "What's his name?" he asked.

"Naruto."

It seemed time stilled for a moment between the two until Sasuke chose to break the silence.

"Nii-san? Is something wrong?"

Itachi cleared his head and made up his mind to file the new information. "Nothing." He told his brother. "Anyway, when he calls you back, call me as soon as possible."

"What!?" exclaimed Sasuke, slamming his hands on the table and rattling the dishes. "Are you out of your mind, Itachi!? You're the one who said that the telephone is broken and…wha-what if it was just a fluke?"

It was ridiculous just to think that this Naruto who had called Sasuke via broken antique telephone, but Itachi thought that maybe he could get information in this way, which was the easy way compared to what he had done the past days, since the person he was looking for had the same first name as the one who he supposed called Sasuke and the primary description fits to what he had read in the file Shisui had given him earlier.

"I know this is sounding ridiculous coming from me, Sasuke, but I give it a try. Let's say I do believe you and I want to meet this person."

Sasuke relaxed at that. Finishing his dinner, Sasuke thanked Itachi for the food and placed his dish in the sink.

"Leave it there, Sasuke. I'll wash it."

"No, I'll do this. Besides, I know you're tired, nii-san, so let me do this."

"Fine. Don't stay up late, okay? You have class tomorrow."

"Yes."


End file.
